Lost
by loves-BuckyBarnes
Summary: Bucky is finally free from HYRDA. But he is lost, confused and alone, he wants to remember who he really is.


Bucky was confused, tired and hungry, he didn't know what to do or where to go since everyone knew about HYDRA and the police were looking for the people who ran HYDRA. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now since all he knew was to do his mission and return to HYDRA, so with it gone he was lost.

He left the man named Steve on the shore of the Potomac River, Captain America, HYDRA told him that he was his mission, but Steve said he was his friend. This made Bucky even more confused.

His head started to hurt as memories flooded his brain, he sat down on the sidewalk and started to cry, he was lost. He didn't know what to do, let alone where to go, if he went back to HYDRA he would be captured, and for one thing he had a metal arm which made it easy for the police to spot him, he had to find a change of clothes and fast.

Bucky stuck to the shadows trying not to be spotted and since the sun was setting it was easy to do, he made his way through the city without being spotted, he was hungry, tired and hurt.

Bucky stopped to rest in an alley he looked around not sure what to do, he thought to himself, _"Was this guy named Steve really his friend, or was he lying?"_

All this made his head hurt even more, he slid down the wall and started to cry. No one noticed him, everyone went on their own ways doing their own thing. People rushed around in their own worlds doing what they needed to do, no one saw or even cared about this broken man in a dirty alley crying to himself.

The sky grew darker as night settled in, Bucky listened to all the sounds around him, cars zooming by, horns honking at one another, people talking to others, everyone going about their own lives.

Bucky felt lost, as the night time air surrounded him in his own thoughts, he held his knees close to him as it became cooler as night went on. He rested his head on his knees and closed his eyes, hopefully sleep will come to him.

Just then there was a sudden noise in the alley which made Bucky alert, his hand went to his knife, just incase of any real danger. A stray cat came out from behind a trash can and meowed at Bucky.

He reached out and took the cat in his arms, "Your lost, aren't you?"

The cat just meowed again, it was a little tabby cat, it was all black except its paws, they were white, it looked like it had little socks on. The cat began to purr as Bucky held it in his arms.

"I'm lost to, I don't know who I am. The targ-Steve said my name was James Buchanan Barnes." Bucky looked down at the black tabby, "Do you think I should find Steve?"

The cat looked up at him and meowed again.

"He called me Bucky, he told me we were friends his whole life." Bucky held the cat close to his chest, "I'm starting to think that is true, that he is my friend. But what if he's not? What if he wants to kill me?"

So many questions ran through his mind, questions of who he was, who Steve was and what he should do. He looked up at the stars, he needed some answers and he had no where to go to get them.

Just then a bus honked its horn startling the both of them, it stopped short from the alley Bucky was in. On the side he read _Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum _

Bucky held the cat as the bus slowly passes, "You think the answers will be there?" The cat just looked at him and yawned, "Your no help." He put the cat down and stood up, he felt dizzy for a moment.

He leaned against the wall of the alley, and realized that he needed food, but he had no money, and he would be spotted the moment he went somewhere public. Bucky looked around the alley, trying to find something to help him.

He found an old blue shirt with holes in it and a beat up hat in the trash. That wouldn't work at all, he walked down the alley trying to find, at the end of the alley he saw an old building on the side of it, it read _HOMELESS SHELTER_.

Bucky didn't have anything to lose so he would give it a chance, he quickly made his way over the homeless shelter and slipped in through the door, he found a clothes bin of old clothes that was donated by people. He took what he needed and slipped back out again, but stopped at the door and looked back, he saw a cafeteria serving food, his stomach grumbled loudly, he knew he shouldn't risk.

He left quickly without another thought and made his way over to the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Unfortunately the museum was closed for the night, Bucky stood at the doors not knowing what to do. He looked at the hours of when the museum was open _10 am_ is when the museum opened the next morning, he sighed and left.

The next day Bucky entered the museum, he made his way to the Captain America Exhibit, as he entered the exhibit, he saw a painting on the wall, it was Steve and several other guys.

One of them looked like him!

Bucky made his way around the exhibit, he stopped short of a glass plaque, he just stood and looked at it, the image on the glass plaque was him!

_James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes A Fallen Comrade._

Bucky read how he and Steve were best friends since childhood they fought in the war together.

Bucky realized that Steve had confessed the truth. Bucky stayed at the museum until it closed, he wanted to know everything, everything Zola took from him, everything HYDRA lied to him about.

He sat on a bench looking at the glass plaque and reread what it said about him, he was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the guard come up behind him.

"Sir, the museum is closing, you need to leave," the guard approached Bucky.

Bucky looked up at the guard, "Sorry I was just leaving." He got up and left, but not without a final look at the glass plaque of him.

He had to find Steve, and Bucky knew just where he was.

Bucky left the museum and went straight to Steve's apartment. He stopped just short of the building, he remembers being here. He closed his eyes making the bad memories go away.

Bucky slowly climbed the stairs and stopped at the door, he hesitated not sure if he could knock or not. But after about five minutes he knocked on the door, the door slowly opened, Steve held his shield in his hand just incase.

He looked at Bucky and dropped his shield "Bucky?"

Bucky hugged Steve and dropped to the floor crying, Steve comforted Bucky.

"It's ok Buck, it's ok." Steve repeated to Bucky as he held his friend in his arms.

"You were telling the truth, HYDRA lied to me...about everything." Bucky struggled telling Steve everything.

"It's ok Bucky it's all over. Your safe now." Steve closed the door and helped Bucky, mostly with getting him food and having him take a shower.

Once fed and washed Bucky looked, well like Bucky again.

"I'm with you till the end of the line." Bucky quietly said to Steve.

"Yeah, Buck, with you till the end of the line." Steve smiled and held Bucky close to him.


End file.
